The Gamble
by LostandLosing
Summary: When Kurogane and Fai are still just kids, Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura make a risky gamble. young!KuroFai.
1. Prologue

**The Gamble**

Summary: When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take risky gamble.

Characters: Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Copyright: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

Crossovers: xxxHolic- Clamp

Couples: KuroFai

Author's Notes: N/A

Last Time: N/A

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Prologue**

Watanuki was doing his monthly cleanout of Yuko's treasure house when he found it. It was small, crystal blue ball that seemed to emit its own light which flickered and danced, casting a soft glow against the white of his palms. The Seer found his entire attention focused on the sphere and was unable to look away.

"Be careful with that Watanuki." Yuko's voice snapped him from his daze. He looked up, eyeing the witch as she walked forward. He felt Domeki approach behind him. The archer had taken to hanging out at the shop once he had earned to see it. "Is it dangerous?" Watanuki scowled at the other boy. "Of course not! If it was Yuko-san would never have let me touch it."

It's not dangerous. But it's very important. So be very careful with it." Watanuki blinked and resisted the urge to look at the orb, knowing he'd drown again. "What is it?" Yuko's eyes darkened. "It is all that is left of a gamble me and two others took a long time ago. It was an effort that proved utterly useless."

Maybe it was the look in her eyes, or the tone of her voice, or just his own damn curiosity but something made him ask. "What happened?" Yuko met his eyes slowly. "We tried to change fate and nearly destroyed everything." Watanuki blinked; Yuko, who always insisted that everything was inevitable, had tried to change fate?

Yuko gently took the crystal from his hands. "Do you want to see what happened, Watanuki?" He nodded. The sphere glowed, hovering above Yuko's palm. It suddenly shot into the air. A high-pitched whine filled the air and a blue light exploded outward from the orb. Everything went black.


	2. Gamble for a Future

**The Gamble**

Summary: When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take risky gamble.

Characters: Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Copyright: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

Crossovers: xxxHolic- Clamp

Couples: KuroFai

Author's Notes: I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story. Kurogane's parents were never named to my knowledge. So I need something to call them. Does anyone have a suggestion? I don't like the way this chapter.

Last Time: It was small, crystal blue ball that seemed to emit its own light which flickered and danced, casting a soft glow against the white of his palms. "Be careful with that Watanuki." Yuko's voice snapped him from his daze. Yuko's eyes darkened. "It is all that is left of a gamble me and two others took a long time ago. It was an effort that proved utterly useless." Yuko gently took the crystal from his hands. "Do you want to see what happened, Watanuki?"

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 1- Gamble for a Future**

Yuko starred at the two in front of her who were really worlds away. "It will be dangerous. That man will do anything to stop us." There was a moment of silence before a feminine, child-like voice whispered out. "I believe it's a risk we're willing to take, Yuko-san. That man can not be allowed to follow through with his plans."

She smiled faintly. "Yes, I agree. There will be a price but I believe this to be a wish that I can grant. A wish to change the fate of those two. The two children who will suffer so much hardship very soon."

* * *

There was a lot of bustle within the house when she returned home. "My dear, what is going on to cause such hurry?" She asked her husband. The man smiled at her. "In Nihon a treaty is being made. The king of the land, Celes I believe, has a young apprentice who he does not want to be surrounded by all of the frustrations of politics at such an important point in his training. He also does not want to leave the boy alone. So, apparently we were chosen to take care of him while the treaty is being made. The boy is about Kurogane's age I hear. They should get along fine."

She smiled, "And when is he scheduled to arrive?" "In a week or so." She frowned. "But aren't you supposed to go check on the areas around the outer edge of the kekkei in a week?" he smiled at her warmly. "Yes, I am. I was hoping you would be kind enough to take care of all that. I am holding off the journey till they come but after that I must leave." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I believe I can manage." She whispered.

* * *

Fai stared at the man with pleading eyes. "Please! I want to stay with you, Ashura-ou!" Ashura smiled at the young boy. "It's alright, Fai. These are good people you'll be staying with. I hear they even have a boy your age."

The blonde boy's glare was defiant. "I want to come with you!" he stated again. Ashura sighed. "Please Fai. Just do this. The female owner of the house is supposed to be a very good priestess. Maybe if you act kindly you can learn a few things." Fai's determination wavered for a second before he shook his head. "No!"

Ashura shook his own head. "It was worth a shot. Fai, we'll only be gone a month. And if you really need me I'll come as soon as I can. Just be glad I'm not leaving you in Celes altogether." Fai sighed and dropped his head. "Fine. But I don't like it."

* * *

The two people stared at the boy they were to take care of for the next two weeks. He looked a bit younger than their own boy. He stood out from everyone else with his light colored hair and eyes. His clothing also marked him as a foreigner. But he was beautiful in his uniqueness.

The woman's eyes softened. "Oh, he's almost the exact same age as Kurogane." She smiled and stepped forward. "Welcome. We have a small home but please make yourself comfortable." The boy's bright blue eyes stared at her with a shocking intensity. Then he smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Fai Flowright." He even gave a cute, somewhat awkward bow.

Her husband stepped up beside her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fai. Why don't you come inside?" They led him silently into the house, towards the main room. "We have a son about your age, Kurogane. Unfortunately he's not present at the moment. I, myself will have to be leaving shortly so my wife will take care of you. If you have any problems please ask her."

Fai nodded and turned towards her. "Madam, do you have any clothes I can borrow? I'm afraid I have nothing resembling your style or anything suited for your climate." She smiled at the polite boy. "I'm sure we can find something your size. Anything else?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am." She held out her hand. "Then why don't we go find your room?" He nodded, smiling slightly. The man watched as his wife led his guest from the room. "Can someone go find my son and tell him we have a visitor? I want him on his best behavior." There was a brief scurrying around the room as people went around and tried to find out where Kurogane had went.

* * *

The first time Kurogane saw him was at dinner. He knew that someone was staying with them but had not imagined what he found. The boy was his age! And he looked so different with his blonde hair and blue eyes. And the boy was so slight too, looking so small in a hamaka he recognized to be something he'd outgrown already.

He was beautiful. That was the thought that held him captive as he stood frozen in the doorway. The boy probably felt eyes on him for turned and stared at him with those unnerving blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kurogane shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." He walked forward and sat down in front of the boy. The blonde' eyes watched him carefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Fai." He whispered. Kurogane looked up and smiled slightly. "Mine's Kurogane."

Fai nodded and looked down. Kurogane looked up and stared helplessly at his mother. His father had already left. He had no idea how to act around this quiet, polite, beautiful boy he knew nothing about. She took pity on him. "Fai-kun, is there anything you like to do?"

Fai looked up at her and nodded slightly. "I like to learn." He whispered. He grinned slightly at the look Kurogane gave him. His mother ignored him. "Really? What do you like to learn? We have plenty of books."

He shook his head. "I can't read them. The charm only translates words." Kurogane blinked, "Charm?" Fai nodded and held out his hand. A simple silver chain dangled around his small wrist. "If I take this bracelet off I can't understand you at all. Our two languages are very different."

His mother reached out and touched the bracelet. "You're saying that this is translating your words as you say them and your hearing your language even though we're not speaking it?" Fai nodded. "The power that would take…" his mother whispered.

Fai smiled and turned his hand over. A blue glow outlined his hand. "It's not the power that's the problem; it's how complex the spell is. I don't know how Ashura-ou did it. Maybe he got it somewhere." Kurogane's eyes widened. "You can use magic?" Fai nodded, "I'm learning."

His mother smiled. "It appears we are very different, Fai-kun." Kurogane grinned, "Well, I'm not letting you spend all your time here inside studying. I'll so you around tomorrow, alright?" Fai nodded. "Alright. I'd like that."

* * *

Ashura stared at the glowing pool of water. "Are you sure they'll be okay?" He asked. A child stepped out from the shadows. "Yes, I'm sure. The future has already started to change with merely their meeting." Ashura nodded at the young girl. "I trust your judgment, Tomoyo-hime."


	3. Gamble for Differences

**The Gamble**

**Summary:** When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take risky gamble.

**Characters:** Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai

**Author's Notes:** I spent all my time before planning the main chapters of the story and now that I'm writing the story out I feel completely lost because I have no idea what I'm doing.

**Last Time:** She smiled faintly. "Yes, I agree. There will be a price but I believe this to be a wish that I can grant. A wish to change the fate of those two. The two children who will suffer so much hardship very soon."

* * *

Kurogane shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." He walked forward and sat down in front of the boy. The blonde' eyes watched him carefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Fai." He whispered. Kurogane looked up and smiled slightly. "Mine's Kurogane."

* * *

His mother smiled. "It appears we are very different, Fai-kun." Kurogane grinned, "Well, I'm not letting you spend all your time here inside studying. I'll so you around tomorrow, alright?" Fai nodded. "Alright. I'd like that."

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 2- Gamble for Differences**

Fai was amazed at the land he was in. It was so different then his own. Fai sighed as he chased Kurogane up the hill. The boy had been pulling him around all day. He wasn't going to complain though. He didn't think about things he didn't want to when he was this active.

Kurogane turned towards him and smiled. "What do you think?" He asked, spreading his arm out wide to show the area visible from atop the hill. Fai turned his head and stared in surprise. "It's beautiful." He whispered.

Kurogane grinned; glad that the boy seemed so captivated by his home. He sat down on the grass on looked up at Fai. "Come on, sit." Fai looked a bit unsure but let himself sink down to the ground. "What's your home like?" Kurogane asked, spinning a piece of grass between his fingers.

Fai didn't turn his head away from the view. "Celes is nothing like this. It's all snow and ice and it's always cold. We don't have many flowers there and the only foliage is what can survive in a tundra." Kurogane stared at him with his nose winkled. "It snows all time? Here in Suwa, we have a winter where it snows. But to live in that all the time? How do you survive?"

Fai smiled, "I guess when you live in it all the time you get used to it. And there is a certain beauty to it." Kurogane sighed and rolled onto his back. "Still, doesn't it get cold?" The blonde nodded. "At times. But people adjust to things over time. It's not all that bad." He tilted his head back so that the sun could play across his face and into his hair. Kurogane stopped and stared in surprise. "You should see the castle. It's beautiful." Fai continued, completely unaware of Kurogane's staring.

Kurogane wasn't completely aware of himself when he said it. "I think I just found the most beautiful thing in the world." Fai turned to stare at him with a curious look. "Huh?" Kurogane blushed slightly and ducked his head. "It's nothing." He stated, squirming under that bright blue gaze.

Fai stared at him for a minute than smiled slightly. "Thank you." He whispered. He held out his hand. "Come on, lets head back." Kurogane nodded and grasped the blonde's hand. Together they stood up and turned. Fai walked ahead and Kurogane let Fai's hand slip slowly out of his own. It was official, he completely fascinated with his guest. "Kurogane-san, come on. You'll get left."

* * *

Kurogane's mother stopped and looked up as the two boys entered the room. Standing next to each other the differences were easy to spot. While Kurogane had dark hair, skin, and eyes, all of Fai's traits were pale and very fair. Her son was as dark as night but her guest held all the brightness of the sun.

She briefly wondered what he would look like with a full smile on his face. So far she had only seen mere glimpses of half-smiles and amused eyes.

Despite the quietness the boy was still putting up she welcomed them in and smiled at the two as Kurogane recited the description Fai had given him of Celes. "Really, an entire country of ice? It must get cold. I guess that explains the clothes you were wearing when you came." Fai nodded and offered her another one of his half-smiles as she set down lunch for the two.

* * *

Late that day as Kurogane finished up the sword practice he was supposed to do even with his guest he sought Fai out. He found him in his room, a soft glow around him as he carefully wrote something out on the air. He stood in the doorway and watched as the letters shifted to form themselves into a piece of paper.

Even as Fai carefully folded the paper into the shape of a bird he spoke. "It's a letter to Ashura-ou. It's to tell him I'm alright." Kurogane jumped slightly and looked at the blonde. "How did you know I was there?"

Fai turned his head and stared at him with piercing eyes. Kurogane could swear he felt those eyes staring into his soul. "I could feel your eyes on me." The blonde whispered. He watched as the mage gently lifted the bird to his lips and then blew on it softly. The wings fluttered and then the piece of folded paper floated off the pale hands and flew out the window.

"Wow." He turned his gaze onto Fai. "How did you do that?" Something that could have been a smile crossed the blonde's face. "It's simple animation magic. But I guess if this country doesn't have such magic than it would be pretty amazing."

Kurogane looked at Fai, "I guess my mother was right, we really are quite different."

* * *

Tomoyo looked up as her own guest let a paper bird land on his hand. It seemed to unfold itself. She watched as the man carefully read it over and asked once he was done, "Is everything alright?

Ashura nodded. "Fai's just saying that everything seems so different from our world. Even the people." He chuckled. "They always say that opposites attract. I'm sure he'll be fine."


	4. Gamble for Friendship

The Gamble

**Summary:** When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take risky gamble.

**Characters:** Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai

**Author's Notes:** N/A

**Last Time:** Kurogane wasn't completely aware of himself when he said it. "I think I just found the most beautiful thing in the world." Fai turned to stare at him with a curious look. "Huh?" Kurogane blushed slightly and ducked his head. "It's nothing." He stated, squirming under that bright blue gaze. Fai stared at him for a minute than smiled slightly. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

She briefly wondered what he would look like with a full smile on his face. So far she had only seen mere glimpses of half-smiles and amused eyes.

* * *

Ashura nodded. "Fai's just saying that everything seems so different from our world. Even the people." He chuckled. "They always say that opposites attract. I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 3- Gamble for Friendship-**

Kurogane wondered if he should be annoyed or amused. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Fai tried to use chopsticks. "Stop." He stated finally, grabbing the blonde's hand. "Just, just stop."

Fai shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry." He whispered, dropping his hands into his hands. Kurogane's eyes softened and he moved so he was sitting behind the boy. "Here, let's try this again." He stated, grabbing the pale hands and guiding them into the correct pose around the chopsticks. Fai tensed in his hands.

The darker boy sighed. "Relax, just like this." He whispered, gently moving Fai's hands around. Fai let him do it before shaking his hands off and doing it on his own. The movement was much surer than it was before. Fai tried it again and again until he could do it smoothly. Kurogane nodded with a smile. "Much better." He complemented.

Fai turned his head and stared at Kurogane. "Thank you, Kurogane-san." The darker boy smiled and nodded. "If you have any trouble just ask. You learn pretty fast."

* * *

Fai turned his head slightly when Kurogane's mother entered the room. "Ah, Fai-kun. There you are." She smiled at him. "You seem to just disappear whenever my son's at sword practice. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do to keep you busy."

The blonde shook his head slightly. "No, it's okay. I don't mind." The woman walked forward. "You know you can do something besides twiddle your thumbs." Fai's eyes shot back to her. "Wha…twiddle my thumbs?" he asked.

She giggled slightly. "It's an expression we have. It means to just sit there and do nothing." Fai nodded. "You're the Lady of the house, right?" She blinked but nodded. "Yes. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Fai looked away. "Could you…could you arrange to have someone teach me how to cook?" Kurogane's mother stared at the boy. "If you want." She smiled. Fai nodded.

* * *

Kurogane looked up when he heard soft footsteps approach. He looked up as Fai stood next to him and held out a plate. "Eh? What's this?" he asked, taking the plate from the pale boy.

Fai stared at a point just over Kurogane's shoulder. "It's a snack. One of your cooks taught me how to make it." He stated. Kurogane glanced at the boy in curiosity before taking a bit of the food. Fai continued to stare out across the winding porch, his hands twisting around each other in nervousness.

Kurogane chewed slowly before he smiled, "Its good. A bit sugary but good." He looked up at the blonde and grinned. "Of course, I never was one for sweets." A half-grin flickered over Fai's face. "I'm glad you approve, Kurogane-san."

* * *

Fai walked forward and sat next to the other boy. He turned and followed Kurogane's eyes to see him staring at the setting sun. His breath caught and just seconds after he'd sat down he scrabbled to his feet and ran forward slightly, staring at the mixed colors painted across the sky. "Wow."

Kurogane grinned at the boy. "You never seen a sun set before?" Fai looked back at him slightly. "We have sun sets in Celes but with all the ice and snow the light reflects off and becomes almost blinding. It kind of ruins the effect, Kurogane-san."

Kurogane frowned. "Don't do that." He stated. Fai turned to him in shock and confusion. "Don't do what?" Kurogane looked away. "Call me that. We're roughly the same age." Fai's eyes widened. "But it's disrespectful! You and your family re taking care of me, after all."

The darker boy frowned, "So? We're friends, right?" Fai's eyes widened slightly. "Friends?" He asked. There was a sort of breathless tone to his voice. Kurogane thought the boy shouldn't be that shocked. "Yeah." He answered and then looked back at the boy's wide blue eyes. "Right?"

"Friends." Fai whispered again. Slowly, pain-stakingly slowly, a smile wormed itself onto the blonde's face. For the first time since Kurogane had met the boy Fai was smiling. It was a true, honest, full smile and it lit up his entire face. "Yeah, we're friends. Kurogane!" Fai stated, smiling widely and brightly, his eyes alive and shining. Kurogane was entranced and that day he vowed to make sure that smile never disappeared.


	5. Gamble for Adventure

* * *

The Gamble

**Summary:** When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take risky gamble.

**Characters:** Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai

**Author's Notes:** N/A

**Last Time:** "Here, let's try this again." He stated, grabbing the pale hands and guiding them into the correct pose around the chopsticks. Fai tensed in his hands. The darker boy sighed. "Relax, just like this." He whispered, gently moving Fai's hands around. Fai let him do it before shaking his hands off and doing it on his own. The movement was much surer than it was before. Fai tried it again and again until he could do it smoothly. Kurogane nodded with a smile. "Much better." He complemented.

* * *

Fai looked away. "Could you…could you arrange to have someone teach me how to cook?" Kurogane's mother stared at the boy. "If you want." She smiled. Fai nodded.

* * *

Kurogane chewed slowly before he smiled, "Its good. A bit sugary but good." He looked up at the blonde and grinned. "Of course, I never was one for sweets." A half-grin flickered over Fai's face. "I'm glad you approve, Kurogane-san."

* * *

"Friends." Fai whispered again. Slowly, pain-stakingly slowly, a smile wormed itself onto the blonde's face. For the first time since Kurogane had met the boy Fai was smiling. It was a true, honest, full smile and it lit up his entire face. "Yeah, we're friends. Kurogane!" Fai stated, smiling widely and brightly, his eyes alive and shining. Kurogane was entranced and that day he vowed to make sure that smile never disappeared.

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 4- Gamble for Adventure-**

Kurogane snorted in laughter as he stared at Fai. The blonde was looking at a horse with wide eyes, his face pale and unsure. Fai turned to him slowly, keeping one eye on the animal. "And you ride these things?" he asked slowly.

The darker of the two nodded. "Don't have horses in Celes I take it?" Fai shook his head rapidly. Kurogane smirked and pressed a hand to Fai's shoulders. "You can ride with me until you get the hang of it." He assured. Fai relaxed and offered him a grateful smile. "Thank you." Kurogane nodded.

Slowly he helped Fai get situated on the horse before pulling himself up behind the blonde. "Ready?" he asked. Fai glanced over his shoulder at him with a sour look. "No, not really." He stated.

Kurogane laughed as the horse started to run. Fai remained tense in the circle of his arm for a few minutes before he relaxed and leaned against him. "I think I'd still prefer to walk." He said. Kurogane smiled and shrugged. "Sure, okay. But it's a long walk back." He stated. Fai turned his head and glared at him.

* * *

When they came to a stop, Kurogane carefully helped Fai off before tying the horse to a tree and starting to walk forward. "Come on, just a little further." Fai sighed but followed him.

Fai was less than pleased when Kurogane pointed up at a mountain. "I'm not climbing." He stated firmly. Kurogane grinned at him. "What, scared?" he asked. He pulled back the long arms of his hamaka and started to climb upwards with practiced ease.

Fai watched him move with apprehension. Kurogane turned his head and looked down at him. "Come on! It's not that hard!" he shouted. Fai sighed before pulling back his sleeves like Kurogane had and following him.

Kurogane turned his head down again and grinned when he saw Fai catching up. "Your not half bad, Fai!" Fai looked up at him. "Just wait till we're on solid ground again!" he shouted up. Kurogane laughed.

* * *

Fai glared at Kurogane when he was able to sit down again. "Was that necessary?" he asked. Kurogane grinned. "Yeah. Don't worry. We won't have to climb down." He stated, pointing to a path. Fai stared. "The path's too steep to walk upwards. But we should be able to go down." Fai glared again.

Kurogane turned and walked forward. "Come on." He shouted. Fai sighed before picking his way to his feet and following the boy. He walked behind Kurogane, watching his feet so he didn't trip on anything.

Because he was so focused on his feet he ran into Kurogane's back when he stopped. "Eh? What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at him. Kurogane smiled and stepped aside. "Look."

Fai's eyes widened as he looked at the scene. Large trees arched to the sky with long branches and vines sweeping the ground. Small pink flowers rested on every surface of the trees. Dotting the ground were medium sized blue flowers that seemed to glow. Fai breathed out slowly. "This world is so beautiful." He whispered with gentle eyes.

Kurogane smiled at him and pulled him into the ring of trees. Fai dropped down in front of one of the blue flowers. "What are these?" he asked. Kurogane looked down at him. "Lunalisics. They only bloom on a full moon." Fai looked up at him with a grin. "And the pink ones?"

"Cherry Blossoms." Kurogane answered. Fai nodded and stood. He turned his head and smiled softly when he noticed a bag lying on the ground. "You planned this earlier, didn't you?"

Kurogane looked away with a blush. "Um, maybe." He looked back up at the blonde. "So, was it worth the climb?" Fai smiled fully. "Yeah."

* * *

They spent the day there, letting the flowers fall over them. Fai didn't think he'd ever been so content before. He'd never been able to just sit and relax completely. It made him so happy.

Fai smiled as he helped clean up the food. "Thank you." He whispered. Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Stop thanking me. I had fun too." Fai grinned. "Okay, Kurogane!" he stated.

Fai kept glancing around at all the trees and wildlife as they walked back down the trail. "Fai, keep your eyes on the path. You'll trip and fall if you don't." Kurogane warned. Fai nodded, not really listening. "You are so lucky, being surrounded by all these plants. I'm going to miss it when I go back to Celes." He spoke absent-mindedly as he walked.

He should have listened to Kurogane. Fai let out a small gasp as his foot caught on one of the overgrown roots and he fell forward. Kurogane spun to look at him, eyes wide. To try and lessen the landing Fai twisted, his eyes squeezing shut for impact.

His eyes snapped back open however when he kept falling. He'd forgotten just how narrow and steep the path was. His twist had put him over the edge. He was falling.

"FAI!!!" Kurogane shouted.


	6. Gamble for Magic

**

* * *

**

The Gamble

**Summary:** When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take risky gamble.

**Characters:** Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai

**Author's Notes:**

**Last Time:**

Slowly he helped Fai get situated on the horse before pulling himself up behind the blonde. "Ready?" he asked. Fai glanced over his shoulder at him with a sour look. "No, not really." He stated.

* * *

Fai watched him move with apprehension. Kurogane turned his head and looked down at him. "Come on! It's not that hard!" he shouted. Fai sighed before pulling back his sleeves like Kurogane had and following him.

Kurogane turned his head down again and grinned when he saw Fai catching up. "Your not half bad, Fai!" Fai looked up at him. "Just wait till we're on solid ground again!" he shouted up. Kurogane laughed.

* * *

Fai's eyes widened as he looked at the scene. Large trees arched to the sky with long branches and vines sweeping the ground. Small pink flowers rested on every surface of the trees. Dotting the ground were medium sized blue flowers that seemed to glow. Fai breathed out slowly. "This world is so beautiful." He whispered with gentle eyes.

* * *

Kurogane looked away with a blush. "Um, maybe." He looked back up at the blonde. "So, was it worth the climb?" Fai smiled fully. "Yeah."

* * *

He should have listened to Kurogane. Fai let out a small gasp as his foot caught on one of the overgrown roots and he fell forward. Kurogane spun to look at him, eyes wide. To try and lessen the landing Fai twisted, his eyes squeezing shut for impact.

His eyes snapped back open however when he kept falling. He'd forgotten just how narrow and steep the path was. His twist had put him over the edge. He was falling.

"FAI!!!" Kurogane shouted.

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 4- Gamble for Magic-**

Fai's eyes widened as he felt himself fall. The air was rushed in his ears and his clothes ruffled almost painfully around him. His stomach felt horribly light. He slammed his eyes shut, curling into himself.

"FAI!!!" The blonde's eyes snapped back open at the sound of his name. _'No!' _He thought strongly. Magic flared around his small frame, the air tensing and holding him aloft. Fai let out a soft breath and slowly let himself float back to the top.

Kurogane stared at the last spot he'd seen Fai in horror. "Fai…" he whispered. His chest constricted. "Fai, please…please don't be dead." He pleaded. Slowly he approached the edge, squeezing his eyes shut. A soft wind brushed against his face. "Kurogane, I need to land."

His eyes snapped back open. "Fai!" he shouted, staring at the floating boy in shock. Fai offered him a weak smile. "Please step back, Kurogane." Kurogane followed the request in a daze. Fai was alright.

Fai took a deep breath as his feet touched the ground again. He didn't want to do that ever again. He turned and stared out over the edge. Slowly it came to him. "I just…I just did a level 4 wind spell." He whispered in shock. A grin slowly came over his features and he turned to smile widely at Kurogane. "That's the best I've ever managed." He stated in glee.

Kurogane's shock was slowly fading away. He stared at the boy in disbelief. "Idiot." He choked out. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I was so worried." He whispered. A single tear slipped from his eyes. Rather it was from the relief and the momentary trauma he wasn't sure.

Fai's eyes widened. Slowly, oh so slowly, he brought his arms up and returned the hug. "I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I should have listened." He whispered, burying his head into Kurogane's shoulder.

* * *

The next day Fai sat down in his room, magic running over his fingers. A few minutes later the magic disappeared and he sighed, turning his head to stare at his door. "In or out, Kurogane?" he asked.

The boy slowly entered, biting his lip. "I'm sorry. Was I bothering you?" he asked. Fai managed a small smile and shook his head. "It's alright. I nearly died yesterday. It's understandable." He tilted his head and smiled more. "Why don't you sit down?"

The boy smiled weakly and sat down across him. Fai sighed and tried to concentrate on his magic again but those bright red eyes were boring into him and under that intense stare it was hard to think of anything but Kurogane. He bit his lip, pouring magic into the spell.

Kurogane had followed him around the rest of the night and all of tonight after his fall. Fai didn't hold it against him, he was still shaken up himself but after awhile it did get a little…irksome.

He started to fidget slightly under that stare and lost focus on the spell. It exploded. Fai's eyes widened as he was pushed onto his back from the force. He was lucky the spell wasn't meant to destroy or anything.

He laid there on his back for a while, just staring at the ceiling when he started to laugh. He smiled, laughter bubbling up his throat. Kurogane sat up, glaring at him. "You are insane!" he shouted.

Fai sat up and smiled widely at him, still giggling slightly. "So-sorry, Kuro…" He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing again. Kurogane smiled softly and shook his head. "You're incogtable." He whispered fondly.

Fai smiled and fell back again, still laughing. Kurogane sighed and collapsed next to him. "Are you alright, Fai?" he asked, staring at the boy out of the corner of his eyes.

Fai twisted his head and stared at Kurogane. "I'm alright." He whispered, reaching out and grasping Kurogane's hand. He smiled brightly. "Never better." Kurogane's eyes softened and he squeezed the hand holding his. "That's good." He whispered.

* * *

Later that night, Kurogane leaned against the edge of Fai's bed. The blonde slept peacefully, his head having fallen into his lap when he'd fallen asleep. The darker of the two smiled softly and ran his fingers through the blonde hair, enjoying the smooth feel of the silky strands.

He closed his head and leaned it back against the bed. The image of Fai falling over the edge flashed through his head. He frowned, his hand tightening almost harshly in the blonde hair. Fai whimpered softly.

Kurogane sighed and loosened his grip, running his fingers through Fai's hair again. Fai's face relaxed slightly and he smiled. Kurogane stared down at the blonde with soft eyes. He couldn't get the scene of Fai falling out of his head; it was burned into his eyes. The hand that he'd draped over Fai's stomach tightened its grip. "Never again." He swore staring intently at the blonde's peaceful face. "I wont allow any harm to come to you ever again." He stated fiercely.

* * *

An hour later his mother looked into the room and smiled softly at the sight. Fai was laid out across the floor, his head tucked into Kurogane's lap. Her son was sitting against Fai's bed, head resting on the edge, one hand resting on Fai's waist and the other tangled into the blonde hair. "Good night." She whispered, closing the door.

* * *

Tomoyo smiled at the image of the two boys floating in the water. "It appears they are doing rather well together." She told her guest, smiling softly. Ashura appeared at her side. "It is good to see Fai smiling like that. It was always very hard to get him to smile." He smiled. "I hope that smile never disappears."


	7. Gamble for Fun

* * *

The Gamble

**Summary:** When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take a risky gamble.

**Characters:** Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai

**Author's Notes:** 7 more chapters till this story ends. You all are going to _kill _me. Please check my profile. There is a poll there that I would like people to do.

**Last Time:**

His eyes snapped back open. "Fai!" he shouted, staring at the floating boy in shock. Fai offered him a weak smile. "Please step back, Kurogane." Kurogane followed the request in a daze. Fai was alright.

* * *

Kurogane had followed him around the rest of the night and all of today after his fall. Fai didn't hold it against him, he was still shaken up himself but after awhile it did get a little…irksome.

* * *

Fai smiled and fell back again, still laughing. Kurogane sighed and collapsed next to him. "Are you alright, Fai?" he asked, staring at the boy out of the corner of his eyes.

Fai twisted his head and stared at Kurogane. "I'm alright." He whispered, reaching out and grasping Kurogane's hand. He smiled brightly. "Never better." Kurogane's eyes softened and he squeezed the hand holding his. "That's good." He whispered.

* * *

Kurogane sighed and loosened his grip, running his fingers through Fai's hair again. Fai's face relaxed slightly and he smiled. Kurogane stared down at the blonde with soft eyes. He couldn't get the scene of Fai falling out of his head; it was burned into his eyes. The hand that he'd draped over Fai's stomach tightened its grip. "Never again." He swore staring intently at the blonde's peaceful face. "I won't allow any harm to come to you ever again." He stated fiercely.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 6- Gamble for Fun-**

Fai walked around the house with a raised eyebrow. Everyone was scurrying about; making sure everything was in perfect condition. He had no idea what was going on. Where was Kurogane when he needed him?

He entered his room, the only place he considered safe at the moment, and sat down. He reached up, running one hand slowly though his hair. His eyes softened slightly. He'd had the nicest dream last night. He sighed softly, dropping his hand back into his lap.

There were spells he could work on. He didn't want too. He could go bake something. He wasn't in the mood. He could just get up again and _freaking_ walk. Did he have another option?

Fai groaned, pushing himself back up again. There had to be something he could do. He pushed open his door and managed a step before someone ran past him, nearly running into him. On second thought, maybe he should just stay here.

* * *

Kurogane pushed open the door to Fai's room, looking around. "Fai?" He watched as the blonde crawled out from his hiding place, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. "Kurogane, thank god!" The blonde shouted, clinging on to him.

Kurogane resisted the urge to grin. "Why were you hiding?" he asked. Fai looked up at him. "Because I take one step out that door and nearly get run over! It's much safer in here!"

Kurogane choked back a laugh. "Sorry about that. My father will be home in a few days so everyone's trying to make things perfect." Fai drew away; Kurogane frowned a little. "That makes sense I guess. I still think I'll just stay in here." Fai whispered, twisting the edge of his sleeve in nervousness.

Kurogane grinned at the sight. "Uh-un! You're coming with me. We're going into town." Fai paled. "Why?"

Kurogane stared at him in worry. "Fai, you alright? You're pale white!" He stated, pressing a hand to Fai's forehead. "If I said I wasn't could we stay here?" Fai asked, staring up at him with wide blue eyes.

The darker of the two chuckled. "I won't let any one hurt you." He stated confidently. "I made a promise." He winked. Fai gulped, "I'd prefer to crawl back into my little spot and not come out." He whispered meekly. Kurogane laughed again.

* * *

Fai glared at Kurogane. "I have no idea how you did it!" he seethed. "Not only did you get me to go to town, you managed to get me on one of these damn things again." He stated, holding tighter to the reins on the horse.

Behind him, Kurogane laughed. "You're too tense." Fai glared again. "You're too calm!" he snapped back.

Kurogane smiled. "You'll be fine." He assured. Fai sighed, "I'm not going to win, am I?" Kurogane shook his head. "Not in a million years."

* * *

Fai groaned as Kurogane dragged him around. The town was nice yes, but he didn't care. He listened with only half an ear as the dark boy talked. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. _'His father is coming home, Fai. Let him have his fun.'_

He didn't see Kurogane move with his eyes closed and he barely noticed when the talking stopped but he did notice the hands that dropped softly onto his shoulders. Fai sighed softly and relaxed into Kurogane's touch. "You're really tense." Kurogane whispered. "Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded, "Hm. Sorry, I'm not being much fun." Kurogane smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Come on."

* * *

"Sir. Young sir."

The two turned and stared at the man sitting behind the counter. He smiled. "Would you and your friend like to play?" he asked. Kurogane smiled politely and was about to refuse when Fai walked forward in curiosity. "What is it?"

The man smiled. "Just something for the younger kids. Basically you take these darts and try to pop the balloons. You get a prize if you hit enough." The blonde smiled and turned to stare at Kurogane. "Can I try?"

The darker boy sighed and shrugged. "Why not?" he asked. The man smiled and placed some darts on the table, stepping out of the line of fire. "For you two it's free." He stated. Fai grinned and carelessly tossed the darts between his hands. Not really concentrating he threw them without looking. Two popped.

Kurogane smiled and stepped forward. "My turn." He stated. He waited while the man replaced the balloons and threw them. Five blew. He grinned. "What's that worth?" he asked.

Fai stared at the darts for a minute. "Hold." He stated. "I want to try again." He stated. Gently he picked them up and looked up at the targets with determined blue eyes. He shifted as his to use a bow and threw the darts in rapid succession. All ten darts hit their mark.

He smiled brightly and looked up at the man behind the booth. "How's that?" he asked.

* * *

Kurogane grumbled slightly as he walked behind the blonde. "Oh come on Kurogane." The blonde shouted in amusement. "It wasn't that bad."

The boy glared at his companion. "You just had to pick the biggest prize, didn't you?" he asked in annoyance. The blonde grinned. "At least the man was nice enough to hold it for us. Now we don't have to carry it around."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "That's not the point." He snapped. He was about to continue when a group of women surrounded Fai, talking rapidly. "Oh, what a beautiful boy!"

"Just look at his hair. I've never seen such a color."

"And what beautiful eyes. Like jewels."

Fai glanced back at him in horror as the girls squealed. "Kurogane, help!" The darker boy grinned maliciously. "No way in hell!" he shouted. "You on your own."

"Kurogane!"

"Ladies, enough." A soft, commanding stated. The women drew back as another woman walked forward. She stopped before Fai and bowed slightly. "You must forgive. They can get a bit excitable."

Fai blushed modestly and returned the bow. "It's alright. Really." Kurogane walked forward with a grin. "Oh no need to apologize. That was perhaps the funniest thing I've seen all day."

The blonde glared at him and huffed. "A lot of help you were." He snapped. Kurogane smiled. "I try." He stated.

The woman smiled. "Young master. May we borrow your friend?" Fai blinked while Kurogane grinned and nodded. "Fai I want you to meet Alana. She specializes in fashion. She normally appears for occasions such as this."

Fai jerked slightly. "No you can't borrow me!" he shouted when he realized what was going on. "Oh yes she can. Do your worst Alana." Kurogane allowed. Fai eyes widened as the group of girls reappeared and dragged him off. "Wait. Stop! Kurogane!"

* * *

Kurogane looked up from where he was sitting on the ground as Alana approached. "I'm sorry we took so long. Please bring your friend back soon. He is so much fun."

Kurogane grinned and nodded. He turned slightly when he heard Fai approach. His jaw dropped.

A faint blush had been dusted over his cheeks and the tiniest bit of gloss crossed his lips. His eyes had been lined with charcoal to bring out their bright blue color. He was dressed in an elegant blue and silver kimono that danced around his form. He was beautiful. Fai looked up at him. "Is this okay?" He asked.

Kurogane looked away with a brush and nodded slightly. "Yea-Yeah. It's fine." Fai bit his lip. "Really?"

"You look beautiful." Kurogane stated without thinking. Immediately his eyes widened. _'Why did I say that?' _

Fai blushed deeply and dropped his head so that his flaxen hair covered his blush. "Th-thanks." Neither boy noticed Alana's smirk. "Well you two take care now." She stated and left the two badly blushing boys there.

* * *

Roughly an hour later Kurogane sat down in a small field just outside of the town. "That was fun." He said. Fai collapsed next to him. "Sure. Next time you can be the dress up doll."

Kurogane looked over at him. "You're still mad about that?" he asked. Fai turned his head away. Kurogane sighed. "I'm sorry. And besides I wouldn't make a good model. You're much cuter."

The blonde blushed and looked away. Kurogane looked over at the boy. "Hey. You seemed a bit upset earlier. You okay?" Fai bit his lip. "I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh." Kurogane joked. Fai hit him. "Oh stop it you." He stated. Kurogane held up his hands. "Ow. Alright, alright. What's wrong?"

Fai stopped and let himself fall onto his back. Kurogane followed him down. "I've been here a really long time already. I'm going to have to leave soon." The blonde stated.

Kurogane froze, his eyes widened. _'No!'_ Fai slowly brought his hands up to cover his eyes. "I don't want to leave." He whispered. "It's nice here."

He stiffened briefly when Kurogane turned and wrapped an arm around his waist, dragging the blonde towards him. "I don't want that either." The boy muttered. "Not ever. Please don't ever leave my side."

Fai's lips trembled slightly and he dropped his arms down to wrap around Kurogane. "Never." He promised.


	8. Gamble for Affection

The Gamble

**Summary:** When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take a risky gamble.

**Characters:** Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai

**Author's Notes:** This story should fit right into the timeline somehow, that's why Fai acts do insecure in this chapter. He is still suffering the loss of his brother. I seem to be making a running joke of the fact that Fai's scared of horses.

**Last Time:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 7- Gamble for Affection-**

Kurogane slowly walked towards his room later that night, a frown on his face. He didn't want to let Fai go. There had to be some way to keep himself by the blonde's side. There just had to be. He sighed slightly.

"Kurogane!"

He turned when he heard Fai's shout, watching as the boy ran towards him. He grabbed Fai's arms when Fai nearly ran right in to him, holding him steady. "I thought you were going to sleep." He whispered, staring at the blonde.

Fai smiled up at him. "Thank you." He said sincerely. Kurogane blinked. "For what?" he asked.

The blonde smiled even wider. "For being my friend." And before Kurogane could respond Fai darted up and pressed a small kiss against Kurogane's cheek. "Good night!" he said as ran away, blushing and giggling.

Kurogane stood there frozen, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "Eh?"

A chuckle met his ears, causing him to turn. His blush deepened when he noticed his mother standing there, smiling widely. "That's my son, the little charmer. Just wait till your father hears." Kurogane's blush deepened. "You're joking."

She shook her head. "Mom!"

---

Fai squirmed slightly, tugging gently on one sleeve of the elegant kimono he was wearing. Beside him Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Calm down." He said. Fai looked over at him. "Calm down? Calm Down?! Why should I calm down? This is your father, not to mention the daimyo of the land. How am I supposed to calm down?"

Kurogane laughed at the blonde. "He's not going to crop off your head if you do something wrong. Calm down." Fai stopped fidgeting but still remained a few shades too pale.

Kurogane shared an amused look with his mother and turned his head back to the entrance to his home when he heard the sound of horses coming. Apparently so did Fai. "Oh god. Not those things." He whispered, looking faintly ill. Kurogane snorted in laughter. "Yes, those things."

Fai whimpered slightly and watched as the group rode up. Oh why him? He gulped as Kurogane's father jumped off the horse and walked up to them. He bit his lip, starting to fiddle with his sleeve again. He stepped back slightly and the only reason Kurogane didn't call him on it was because the boy had run forward into his father's arms.

He hung out towards the back, watching as the family interacted. He frowned, memories floating through his head of his own not-so-pleasant family. Did Kurogane even know how lucky he was to have such a thing?

Then the man turned to him and all thoughts flew from his head. "Our guest is still here?" he asked, smiling warmly. Fai blushed and dropped in to a bow. "Yes sir. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Kurogane huffed slightly at the politeness while his father laughed. "Oh there's no need to apologize. It's nice for Kurogane to have a friend his own age. You're welcome any time."

Fai blinked and looked hopefully up at the man. "Really?" He nodded and smiled, "But of course, Fai-kun."

---

Fai sighed as he curled into a ball next to Kurogane in the garden. "I like your father. He's nice."

Kurogane chuckled. "See? I told you. Nothing to worry about." He grinned and wrapped his arms around Fai. "You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless." He laughed, whistling softly.

Fai's brow knitted. "What was that?" he asked, looking up at the boy. Kurogane blinked. "What was what?"

"The sound you just made." Fai answered. Kurogane's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "You've never heard of a whistle before?" Fai rolled his eyes. "Yes, I've heard a whistle before. How did you do it though?"

And so begin a very difficult process. And Kurogane had thought that Fai was a quick learner. Hah.

---

Later that night, as they sat eating dinner, Fai gave a short, sharp whistle. He grinned. "Got it." He said, smiling widely.

He looked up and laughed sheepishly when he notices he was getting odd looks. Kurogane merely rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. He's just learning to whistle. Thinks it's the greatest thing in the world. Took me five hours to teach him how to do it." He grumbled.

His mother laughed. "Fai-kun." She whispered fondly and started laughing again. Fai blushed and bowed his head.

"Fai-kun." The blonde looked up at Kurogane's father in question. The man smiled. "I thought you should know that after dinner is done there is going to be a small party. I hope you don't mind." Fai shook his head. "It's alright."

---

Kurogane smiled as he chatted easily with the men on his father's entourage. He turned his head reflexively to look for Fai and froze. The blonde had just entered the room. His hair glowed in the soft light, a golden crown that framed his eyes perfectly. Complementing his pale skin was the flowing kimono Alana had given him yesterday. Just as he had frozen in awe then he did now as well.

Fai looked around and smiled shyly at him as he approached. Kurogane turned slightly and excused himself from the group. He approached his friend and smiled. "Wow. You look great." He complemented. Fai blushed and looked away. "Thanks." He stated.

They both looked around when the soft sound of a violin drifted through the room. "Oh. What a beautiful sound." Fai whispered, smiling. He closed his eyes and swayed softly to the sound. "It's my mother's favorite." Kurogane stated. "It was played at her wedding."

Fai smiled and opened his eyes, watching as Kurogane's parents slowly danced to the soft melody. "How sweet." His eyes softened. "I wonder…"

Kurogane looked over at him. "What?" Fai smiled sadly. "Can I have something like that?" he asked.

The darker boy shrugged. "Why not?" The blonde looked away. "Maybe."

Kurogane stared at the boy. "I'm sure you will. You deserve it." Fai looked up at him. "You think so?" Kurogane looked at him. The look in those blue eyes shouted at him that his answer meant the world to the blonde. "Yeah." He held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go." He wiggled his fingers, causing Fai to giggle and grasp it.

---

Fai took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the cool night air. "Beautiful…" he whispered. He grinned at his friend. "No matter how many times I see it, that's the first thing I think." He stated.

Kurogane smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." He stated. Laughing he grabbed Fai's hands and swung the boy around. "Come on now." He encouraged. The blonde blinked before he realized what Kurogane was doing and blushed deeply. "I-I can't."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Nonsense." He stated and calmly and carefully convinced Fai to dance with him. "Yeah. Just like that." He complimented and grinned as he pushed Fai out into a spin. Fai laughed slightly and let himself be pulled back into the embrace. His laughter cut short when his senses caught the sound of something whistling through the air. His eyes snapped up and he pushed himself and Kurogane down to the ground. "Down!" He shouted. Kurogane coughed as he hit the ground. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Fai stood up quickly, his eyes locked on the arrow embedded in the wood. "Head's up." He stated his eyes hard. "We have company."


	9. Gamble for Danger

The Gamble

**Summary:** When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take a risky gamble.

**Characters:** Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai

**Author's Notes:** I cruel! I'm very, very cruel! You all have permission to kill me now. I know, it's very short. My updates are going to go slower because of two reasons. One, I have a French OPA coming up soon and it scares me to death. The second reason is that I am writing an original story and until it is done it takes priority. Sorry.

**Last Time: **Kurogane's father arrives home but the celebrations are cut short by unexpected guests.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 8- Gamble for Danger-**

Fai stared at the edge of the gardens, eyes intent and focused. There was someone out there that shouldn't be there. That someone wanted him and Kurogane hurt. Or even dead. _'NO!'_

He twirled out of the way of another arrow, hearing Kurogane shout for his father. There was the sound of feet rushing out. "What's wrong?" Kurogane's father demanded as he came forward.

Fai glanced at him briefly before he was forced to dance out of the way as one person jumped forward. He jumped back as the archer still hidden in the shadows released another arrow.

Kurogane's father ran forward and engaged one enemy. "Fai! Fai! Come on! It's dangerous!" Kurogane shouted. The blonde glanced back at him and Kurogane froze at the cold look in the blue eyes. "Fai…?"

The archer suddenly jumped out of the shadows then, pulling a sword from his back. Kurogane shouted in alarm and dove for his friend, pushing him roughly out of the way. They rolled to a stop, Kurogane immediately pushing himself up and spun around to glare at the two intruders. His father was struggling with the first man while the second approached them slowly, sword raised. He growled, tensing.

Fai sat behind him, blue eyes blank as he tensed in waiting. Emotion flickered in his eyes for a fraction of a second when he noticed the image of a bat painted across the man's chest. "That symbol…" he breathed.

Kurogane glanced back at him in confusion just as the man attacked. Fai shouted in alarm, pushing the boy out of the way. One hand came up reflexively, guiding the blade harshly away from the boys. Red blood bloomed from the long, pale cut on his hand.

Fai winced, doubling over as pain shot up his arm. Kurogane's eyes widened at the whimper that escaped the soft pink lips. "Fai!"

Kurogane's father glanced over at the two boys and frowned in alarm. He pushed back the man he was fighting and raised his sword. "_Hama ryu-jin!"_ The attack cut the enemies into shreds.

They watched as the bodies slowly disappeared. "Fai-kun, are you alright?" Fai looked up at Kurogane's father and nodded, struggling to his feet. Kurogane placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and steadied him. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." He whispered.

Fai didn't hear him, staring rather blankly at his hand. He watched as the blood slowly leaking from it turned black, his reins running purple. The world faded around him, everything feeling very far away. His breath started to come in rapid gasps. There was something very wrong with him…

Kurogane's eyes widened when Fai suddenly slipped sideways. "Fai!" he shouted, grabbing the boy. He lowered him to the ground, letting Fai rest against his chest for support. Fai didn't seem to hear him, blue eyes darkening rapidly as he stared at the wound on his hand. Sweat started to drip down his face, making his hair stick to his face.

Kurogane's father knelt down next to him and grabbed the boy's hand. He cursed. "The blades must have been poisoned. I'll go get a medic." He informed as he ran off.

"Fai, can you hear? Fai?!" Kurogane asked, shaking the boy to get a response.

Finally words drifted past the ever paling lips. "Why would he… Why would that man…do this…I…?" Fai's head shot up to stare at Kurogane with wide eyes. He raised the uninjured hand to Kurogane's cheek, starting to shake. "Are you…the witch's…pawn?" he asked in a heart-breaking tone.

The blue eyes closed, tears slowly slipping down the ashen cheeks. "No way…" Fai breathed. His breathing slowed drastically as his head rolled to the side. Kurogane panicked, "Fai? Fai, come on! Wake up! Wake up, Fai!!!"

---

Fai whimpered slightly as he woke. Everything was so hot. It felt like his was burning. He felt so sleepy. He coughed slightly, "Kuro…"

The boy appeared above him, worry in his red eyes. "Sh, sh. It's alright. It's okay." Something cool was removed from his forehead, dragging a whimper from his throat.

Kurogane smiled weakly at Fai and rested a wet clothe across the blonde's head. "You've been out for a few hours. Your king, Ashura-ou, is on his way." He informed, keeping his voice a whisper.

Fai looked up at him with large blue eyes, "Did they…the poison…?" he asked weakly. Kurogane closed his eyes in pain, biting his lip. "They tired. They've managed to slow it down but…in the end…"

Fai's own eyes slid closed. "Ah, alright. I'm really…sleepy." He whispered. Kurogane's shot open and he grabbed the blonde's shoulders, shaking him. "Fai! Come on, Fai! Stay awake!"

The blonde sighed and forced his eyes back open. "Yeah, I'm awake." He answered weakly, exhausted.

Kurogane relaxed and stared at him. "You'll be fine, Fai." He assured; he sounded more like he was convincing himself more than Fai. Fai hummed softly.

"Kurogane…can I…ask you a favor?" he asked. Kurogane nodded. Fai slid his eyes closed and paused briefly before asking in a shaking voice, "Can I…call you…Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane's eyes widened in surprise before he nodded again, smiling sadly. "Yeah, okay." Fai looked faintly relieved, his smile widening. "Kuro-chan!" he chirped with what little energy he had.


	10. Gamble for Life

The Gamble

**Summary:** When Kurogane and Fai are still just children Yuko, Tomoyo, and Ashura take a risky gamble.

**Characters:** Kurogane + Fai D. Flowright.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Copyright:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to Clamp. Any other recognizable media is the property of their respective owners.

**Crossovers:** xxxHolic- Clamp

**Couples:** KuroFai

**Author's Notes: **I have no idea what possessed me to put Fai in there. It was a random plot bunny that actually worked.

**Last Time: **A brutal attack leaves Fai poisoned. Although Kurogane's family has tried to do everything they can they are unable to remove the poison, leaving Fai on the edge of death as the two boys grow closer still.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 9- Gamble for Life-**

Kurogane sat unmoving outside Fai's room. He barely acknowledged the people moving hurriedly around him. His sole focus was the silent, deathly pale boy lying inside the room. "Hang on, Fai." He whispered to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Please don't leave me."

---

Ashura stood at the end of the hall, watching the little boy curled up outside his charge's room. The look on the boy's face was heart-breaking. "We knew he wouldn't allow this to happen. We should have done something to try to protect them more." He whispered.

Tomoyo stepped up next to him. "Yes, maybe your right. Shall I call Yuko?" she asked. Ashura nodded, "Yes. That is a good plan."

---

Yuko watched the two in front of her sadly. "The price to save a life is very high." She informed.

The two before her nodded. "We're aware." They replied. Yuko sighed. "It will be the thing you value most. That is why I cannot grant it. The price is too steep, the repercussions too big. Each price will endanger your life or the lives of others. I'm sorry."

Both Ashura and Tomoyo stared at her. "There has to be something you can do. Anything." Tomoyo pleaded. Yuko merely shook her head.

---

Kurogane shifted in his sleep restlessly. Dreams plagued his sleeping mind.

"_The witch."_ A voice whispered through the hazy fog he was dreaming. _"You must see the witch…To save him, see the witch…She can help you…Please…save my brother…"_ Kurogane shot up in his bed, breathing deeply. Shaking, he stumbled from the futon. He knew that voice. That was Fai's voice. But Fai was sick.

He walked shakily towards the blonde's room and stepped in. The blonde was sleeping in his bed, breath coming in rapid gasps. Kurogane walked closer, sitting down next to the boy. Fai was still to pale and what little color he had was from his fever. He leaned down, pressing a hand against Fai's forehead. It was way too hot.

He stood to get a wet clothe when a small hand grasped his weakly. He looked down as hazy blue eyes fluttered open. "Kuro-chan…"Fai whispered, a weak grin stretching across his face. Kurogane smiled faintly in return. "Hey, Fai."

The blonde shifted onto his side, coughing briefly. "I feel horrible." He whispered, looking up at Kurogane blearily. The dark boy offered a weak smile. "I know. I'm sorry. Let me get you a wet clothe. It'll help with your fever." He whispered, standing up.

"No, don't!" Fai shouted, a surprising strength in his voice. He looked at Kurogane pleadingly. "Don't leave me." He whispered.

Slowly, Kurogane sat down. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He whispered. Fai smiled and shifted so he could curl up into Kurogane's lap. The boy smiled feebly at his friend and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Later, when Fai's breathing had evened out and the boy was asleep again, Kurogane tightened his hold. "I swear, Fai, I'll save you. I promised to protect you and I will. I promise." He said softly.

"_Please save my brother…save Yuui."_

---

Kurogane sat silently at the table the next morning, twirling one of his chopsticks. His mother stared at him in concern. "Kurogane…"

His father glanced over at him. "I hear that Tsukuyomi and Fai's king are talking to a witch who might be able to save Fai." He whispered.

Kurogane stopped. The voice from last night drifted through his head. _"Talk to the witch…"_ He stood up suddenly, staring at his father. "Where are they?" he asked. He knew they were in the house for he had just seen the Tsukuyomi yesterday.

His father stared at him for a minute before informing him where they were. He had barely finished before Kurogane was out the door, scrambling down the halls. He didn't slow, even as he raced through the gardens Fai loved so much and too the other part of the complex.

He threw open the door, staring at the two people in the room and the ghostly image of another. He collapsed to the ground, breathing deeply, one hand still clutching at the door frame. Slowly, he looked back up at the image of the darkly beautiful woman. "Please…please save…please save him. Save Fai!" he shouted.

Tomoyo stood up quickly from her place sitting on the floor. "Kurogane please stop! You don't know what you're doing!" he glared at her harshly. "Stay out of this! It's doesn't concern you!"

She drew back in shock as Kurogane looked back at the witch. "Please, save him!" he repeated.

Yuko stared at him. "There will be a price." She said. Kurogane shook his head. "I don't care." Yuko arched an eyebrow, "It will be heavy."

"I don't care! Just save him!" Kurogane shouted.

"You do not even know what that price is." Yuko observed, smiling softly. Kurogane glared at her. "I made a promise." He hissed. "I said, no matter what, I'd make sure Fai was safe. I'd make sure he kept smiling."

The witch gazed at him for a moment than nodded. "Very well. I will grant that wish." She whispered. Ashura stood quickly as well. "Yuko, you can't. He's just a boy. He's doesn't know what he's doing."

"I don't care!" Kurogane shouted again. He glanced back at the witch-"You better help him."-Before he turned around and ran back down the halls, racing towards Fai's room.

---

Kurogane sat outside Fai's room as Yuko worked inside. This had to work. It just had too!

A soft voice drifted through the air. _"Thank you…I'm sorry…"_ he blinked, looking around. But there was no one there. Beside him, the door to Fai's room slid open. Kurogane stood quickly, watching as the witch exited. "Is he alright?"

Yuko glanced down at him and nodded. "He will be fine. He should wake up soon." Kurogane nodded and resisted the urge to run into the room. "About my price…when will you need it?" he asked.

The witch smiled softly. "It has already been taken care of. Do not worry. Now, please, excuse me. I must speak to Ashura-ou." She whispered, walking down the hall.

Immediately, Kurogane darted into Fai's room. He knelt by Fai's bed and grasped the pale hand. The blonde already looked better. "Come on, Fai. Wake up. Please."

---

Ashura looked up when Yuko entered the room. "How is Fai?" he asked. Yuko sat down. "He is fine. He should awake any minute now. When that happens, take him home."

Ashura nodded. "At first light tomorrow, I'd already decided." Yuko shook her head. "No, not tomorrow. Right after he wakes up take him home. Don't bring him back." She ordered. Ashura jerked. "Don't come back? But Fai loves that boy!" he shouted.

Yuko met his eyes. "He used too. It won't matter to him now."

---

Kurogane's breath caught when Fai's pale blue eyes slowly fluttered open. He leaned forward, grinning widely. "Fai!" he breathed excitedly.

Fai looked over at him, eyes hazy and confused. For a long moment he didn't say anything, simply stared up at Kurogane in a dazed, confused manner. Kurogane frowned in worry, leaning closer. "Fai? You alright?" he asked.

Finally, Fai whispered out. "I'm sorry." His voice was ruff and scratchy from being ill for so long. "But…do I know you?"


End file.
